Christina Jones
Christina Jones is one of seven contestants on the first season of PoptropicaStars Fashion Fever. Early Life Jones originates from Fairfax City, Mainland Poptropica. Stated in a private Wikia interview, Jones says, "my childhood was pretty grueling to deal with. I was bullied, picked on, secluded from almost everything at school and outside of school so I decided to fight back the Christina way." A year before graudating high school, Jones's now divorced family moved to Montgomery, Alabama, United States to avoid the bad memories of Fairfax City. Jones, remaining an outcast, graduated high school from South Roville High School when she was 15 (legalized age for a Poptropican post-citizen to graduate from high school) and stated she will never attend any colleges despite her lackluster of many skills. She opened her own holiday dress outlet in Montgomery to earn money as well as participating in annual "Queen Of" ceremonies at the end of years, receiving cash prizes for being narcissistic and cruel to other people. PoptropicaStars Fashion Fever Jones appeared on PoptropicaStars Fashion Fever in its first season, aired on Valentine's Day 2010 (February 14). Unfortunately, she was the first designer eliminated of the entire series due to her constant annoyance of other designers during the New Kingdom fashion assignment and displayed a role of overconfidence when she showed off her copy of three other designers' ideas which led to her being the first target of the season. She was eliminated in 7th place. Memorable Moments *Jones annoying other designers during the first fashion assignment of the season. Records Franchise *First designer to be eliminated by a voting *First designer to copy another designer's idea or inspiration Season 1 *Only designer to be eliminated by four votes against her Post-Fashion Fever A few months after season 1 filming ended, Jones decided to move out of Montgomery - leaving her dysfunctional mother - into Greenville, Alabama. In the Wikia interview, she states, "...I don't wanna live with my mom forever. She's just another boulder on the road that needs to be moved so I can do whatever I need to." On January 20 2012, Jones leaked a lyric sheet entitled, "To Not Like Me At All", renditioning Katy Perry's hit song, "E.T." which happened to be showing her unfathomable arrogance. Gradually in 2012, she has become a Poptropican, pop culture sensation for releasing Poptropican Billboard 100 songs revolving around the theme of hatred and disrespect on her Facebook profile such as "Hate It That Way" (renditions Hot Chelle Rae's "I Like It Like That") and "Payback Revenge" (renditions P!nk's "Blow Me (One Last Kiss)"). However, all of her songs received mainly negative reception from listeners and Jones's audience. On April 14, 2012, Jones guest starred in the premiere episode of Poptropican reality competition, "Sacrifice ", as the antagonist in a fashion designing challenge. On September 17, 2012, Jones revealed to her Facebook audience she was hired by Vh1 Poptropica for her own reality show self-titled, "Hate Me Or Hate Me Not", premiering on January 4, 2013, 10/7 Pacific Time Zone, Fridays. The show will feature separate segments to show her arrogance, overconfidence, and humiliation as well as the final segment of each episode featuring one of her "hit" songs on either a "H8R " or "REVIVƎЯ " album. All critic reviews stated this show will be "the next Honey Boo Boo (Poptropica Daily Times)" and "worst than Jersey Shore drama at least (OMG! Poptropica Gossip)". Basically, Jones's upcoming show received negative ratings from critics and 89% of the VH1 daily viewer base. ''Hate Me Or Hate Me Not'' (VH1 Poptropica program) Hate Me Or Hate Me Not is a Poptropican reality television series which will air on VH1 Poptropica, January 4, 2013 and was created and hosted by Jones herself. This spin-off show will feature Jones's random stunts of hatred to show off the sassy, atrocious side of her. Each major segment is ten minutes long as the minor segments are five minutes long. Near the end of each episode, Jones features one of her "hit" songs from either the "H8R" or "REVIVER" album playing to her music video. This show starts at 10/7 Pacific Time Zone, Fridays on VH1 Poptropica and will continue airing the first season on Fridays until further notice. A sister channel, MTV Poptropica, is planning on airing reruns of the show starting in mid-February until further notice at 11/8 Pacific Time Zone, Saturdays, on MTV Poptropica at Nite. 'Episode 1 (Let Began The Hatin')' *'Airdate: January 4, 2013' Main Segments: Christina's Routinely Life- Focuses on her birth and rude parents, Christina Goes Cray-Cray- 'Making A Mac Crenshaw Airport Scene, '''Christina Puts A "Ring" On It- '''Deforestation Prank Call, '''Christina's ''Fashion Fever- '''Leggings & Socks Stereotypism ''Supporting Segments: Christina's Game Show- '''Patty Hanson (sacrifices religious secrets), '''Christina Intertrolling- '''Ask.com / iPhone 5 or Samsung Galaxy S3? 'Christina's H8 Song of the Episode: '"''I Am Christina Jones" ft. Ke$ha (in tune of Madonna ft. Nicki Minaj & MIA- "Gimme All Your Lovin"') 'Episode 2 (Life Is So Stupid Sometimes)' *'Airdate: January 11, 2013' 'Episode 3 (You Ain't Just Got B~tch-Slapped)' *'Airdate: January 18, 2013' 'Episode 4 (Is That An Answer Or A Threat)' *'Airdate: January 25, 2013' 'Episode 5 (I Make Ghetto Sound So White)' *'Airdate: February 1, 2013' 'Episode 6 (Admit It, Love Sucks)' *'Airdate: February 8, 2013' 'Episode 7 (Why Does Everyone Sound British)' *'Airdate: February 15, 2013' 'Episode 8 (Take A Chill Pill, You Nasty-A~~ Sl~t)' *'Airdate: February 22, 2013' Category:Season 1 Designers